


Tale as Old as Time

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Beast Alec, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, To Be Continued, belle magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Prompt: Alternate Universe





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alternate Universe

“Magnus, no, you can’t do this. I won’t let you go in my stead.”

Magnus takes one last moment to memorize Catarina’s face. He doesn’t know what’s waiting for him in the castle. He’s heard the whispers. He knows that’s it’s enchanted-- that it’s been cursed by a dark witch with retribution in mind.

No one’s been on the grounds for years. Through the gate, Magnus sees overgrown bushes and vines that climb up the walls of the castle like ghastly fingers.

He closes his eyes for a split second and takes a bracing breath. When he opens them, he smiles gently at his best friend.

“Don’t worry about me, my dear. The man might be a beast but I’ve dealt with worse from Camille in the village. Maybe this way I’ll be able to read uninterrupted,” he tried to joke, though it falls pathetically flat.

Catarina steps forward, hugging him with all her strength and he returns the embrace just as hard.

Behind him he can hear the gates creak open menacingly and a voice call out, “Bane. You wanted to exchange your life for hers. Enter.”

He disentangles himself and steps back, takes a few steps back until at last Cat’s hand slides out of his grip.

He doesn’t look back as he turns to face the forbidding castle. He sees the shadow of the beast-- once the crowned prince of Idris-- and his spine turns ridged as his eyes turn to steel.

He made his bed and now it’s time to lay in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire


End file.
